


No, You're Mine

by vayyyx



Series: No, never. [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Slash, Smut, cockslut, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayyyx/pseuds/vayyyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, here's the last one probs to the No, Never series! I can't believe I've written all four in less than a week? I have no life. Anywho, tell me what you think-Comments, Kudos ? (; ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	No, You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the last one probs to the No, Never series! I can't believe I've written all four in less than a week? I have no life. Anywho, tell me what you think-Comments, Kudos ? (; ♥

“What’s your mums number son?” 

“Oh, Headmaster Jones, Harry lives with his guardian Louis Tomlinson?” The anxious newly hired guidance counselor answers. 

“Alright, what’s his number then?” The Headmaster glares at Harry, not with the normal glare he gives the students who misbehave but more curiously. 

Harry quietly tells them Louis number. He wants to run and cry in the bathroom, he wants to be anywhere but here. Louis going to be so _disappointed_ in him. He watches as Mr. Jones, contacts Louis but he can only hear from this side. Lots of: ‘Yes, he’s fine, We need you to come in, We’ll talk disciplinary action when you join us, yes, yes, same to you.’

Harry fidgets in his chair trying not to stare at either the Headmaster who is sitting stiffly across his desk or his guidance counselor to his left. Eventually the longest fifteen minutes of Harry’s life passes and Louis is walking in from outside, his hair damp from the misty, thick fog. He makes eye contact with Harry first, giving him a confused look that Harry just hates, sinking down further in his seat. Harry had begged them to not call Louis, which made the counselor feel something else was up, but Harry retorted quickly saying ‘He’s in a meeting today, it’s really important!” Though all the adults just snorted and took that as an excuse to get out of trouble. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, have a seat will you?” The Headmaster prompts with a wave of his fingers to the chair next to Harry. “So I’m going to let Mr. Malik start off with why we are all here today.” 

Louis changes his position in the chair to face the other man sitting aside Harry. 

“Well, uhm Hello I’m Zayn Malik, Harrys guidance counselor.” Louis says a hello back just beckoning the man to get on with it, “Harry has been taking counseling sessions that are court mandatory since the death of his Aunt, I’m sure you are aware of this..Well obviously you’re aware of this, but well to be blunt Harry has been refusing to come down to my office at the appointed time for the past two days.” 

Thats when Louis turns to look at Harry for the first time since he walked in. Harry is biting on his lower plump lip draining the colour right out of it. Louis looks upset, and thats making Harry feel worse. 

“Why Harry, why haven’t you been going to your meetings love?” Louis places his hand on Harrys shoulder, he had no idea Harry hadn’t been going to his sessions with Mr. Malik recently, everything has seemed fine, perfect even. 

“Well, I-I just thought I didn’t need them anymore.” Harry is looking down at his knees and how they are shaking, this is the first time he’d ever been in trouble with school, and he swears to god it’s going to be the last. 

“Is everything fine at home, is there anything new that could be triggering Harry’s behaviour?” The black haired young counselor instructs to Louis. Louis has to take in for a second just how young he looks, and well just how fit he looks as well. Before it registers that he should be mildly offended that he would suggest Harry’s having hardship at home. 

“No, nothing new has happened? Well, not that I know of, Harry what’s going on?” Louis’s tone was stern he wanted to know what was going on with his _baby_.

“It’s just that well, everything at home has been great really, and when I go to the meetings no offense Mr. Malik, it just makes me feel like I’m supposed to still be sad and angry that my aunt’s...passed away, or that I should miss my mum more..I just want to be normal, and Louis’s really making that easy.” 

Louis is beginning to feel a little strange, these folks are thinking that he’s doing this marvelous job parenting the teen through this difficult time in his life when he’s actually budding a romantic relationship with him, fucking him just that morning before school. 

“It’s okay Harry but you do need to come to the required sessions for the rest of the year, okay?” Zayn speaks sweetly to Harry, but out of the corner of his eye Louis can see him checking him out...Harry can see it too. 

 

“Okay I’m sorry, so whats my punishment?” Harry looks over the mahogany desk to the Headmaster. 

“We’ll let it slip this time Mr. Styles, but make sure you are punctual from now on.”

“Thank you Sir!” Harry was overjoyed, looking at Louis with hopeful eyes that he wouldn’t be angry with him at home when he returns from work.

\-----

When Harry arrives home a few hours later he is surprised to see Louis lounging in a pair of fire red joggers and a loose v-neck of Harry’s. 

“Hey baby, how was the rest of your day?” Louis asks while very immaturely pursing out his lips for a kiss. Harry sheds his outside clothes, and shoes and gives his boyfriend the kiss he wants. 

“Fine, I’m really sorry about having to take you out of work Lou, I didn’t-” 

“Harry it’s fine, everything is resolved I’m not mad but guess what?” Harry was shocked he expect some sort of silent treatment or sleep somewhere else tonight business. Louis was one for the dramatics.

“What?” Harry never really understood the meaning of saying ‘guess what’ when all one had to respond with was ‘what’ before they found out.

“Your guidance counselor gave me his number.” Louis said causally.

“Incase I get in trouble again?” 

“Yes, and no.” Louis had a smirk on that crinkled his eyes up adorably. 

Harry didn’t like that response, how the hell was he suppose to be okay with that, Louis was his and then he remembers how idiotically he said in the beginning a couple months ago that Louis could date other people...but no. Louis’s his boyfriend, no one else's, especially not his counselors?

“Babe, are you fucking kidding me, you can’t be serious?” Harry’s words were harsh, but his tone was somber. 

“No, I’m serious he wants to meet up for drinks this weekend.” 

Harry had it at that point, today was to much and Louis was going to start dating older men, older men that can do things like go out for drinks, while all Harry could do was secretly take cock up his ass. He began to cry just coming to the realization that he was not what Louis needed. Sobbing uncontrollably into his hands that were clamped over his eyes. 

“Harry, Harry stop crying baby, what’s wrong- I’m not going to go on the date.” Louis hadn’t expected Harry to start to cry, maybe whine a little bit until he admitted he wasn’t going to go, but not fall apart. 

Harry heard him, heard him say he denied Zayn’s date, but that didn’t stop him from feeling the way he did, feeling inadequate, stupid, weak, and _childish_. Louis pulled his hands from his face, drawing his thumbs up to pad away the tears, rocking him back and forth in his arms. 

Harry ran. Ran up to his old bedroom. Curling up in the cold duvet and tucking his head into the pillow that was shit in comforting him, unlike Louis warm chest he was just moments ago cuddled up in. Harry was sure Louis was going to walk up and try to make him feel better, and he wanted that selfishly to see if Louis would come up after him.

“Harry? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, that was cruel of me to string you along like that.” Harrys body began to dip backward with the weight of Louis sitting on the bed. 

“No, I’m sorry LouLou.” Harry whispered, turning his body so it was in fetal position but facing Louis. 

“It’s okay, but now I’m tired so lets take a nap.” Harry began to get out of bed to go to their room to take a nap with Louis, but Louis slung his arm around his waist and pulled him back down into the small bed. “You know I never got around to buying you a full size bed.” He kissed behind Harrys ear nibbling at his ear lobe. 

“I thought you wanted to take a nap?” Harry purred at the feeling of Louis breathing in his ear. 

“I do but I need some help falling asleep.” Kissing into Harrys awaiting mouth, sucking on his tongue greedily. Harry was over him, getting ready to ride Louis, because he knows thats what Louis likes when he’s being lazy and horny. “I want you inside me.” Louis moaned.

“W-what?” Harry’s cock went from flaccid to rock hard the quickest it ever has. Louis wanted him to fuck him, he’d never done that the most he’d done with Louis’s bum was finger him a while back, which was amazing. 

“Please Harry, I want you’re cock inside me. I want _you_ to fill me up.” All Harry did in response was make the sexiest groan in the back of his throat as he pulled off his boyfriends thin pants. Harry knew he personally loved being fucked up the ass, loved the feeling of being stretched wide, ending with Louis dripping out of him- he loved it. But he knew even without having ever done it, that Louis was going to feel amazing around his prick.”Go grab the lube baby, I’m gonna need it.” 

Harry got up and booked it into their normal bedroom, paying no mind to his heavy dick bobbing while he ran. When he returned he wiggled in between Louis legs, coating his fingers with the lube, that just happened to be sweet flavoured. He pushed in one finger, letting Louis adjust to the feeling before putting another in knuckle deep. Harry pushed in and out curling his fingers to find Louis pleasure bundle, fingering him open for awhile before sticking in the third finger. 

Louis was stretched and Harry was aching hard looking down at his withering boyfriend that was begging for more. Harry pulled his fingers out lowering his head. He licked daintily around Louis rim. 

“Oh shit, yeah babe!” Louis moaned, Harry had never rimmed him before, and its been far to long since anyone has, it was perfect. 

Harry moved his tongue around for a while lapping at the opened hole before sticking his tongue further into Louis.

“Fuck, fuck, Harry pleas-se, need you- oh god I need you.” Harry knew Louis was begging for his cock, but he couldn’t help but love hearing him say that he needed him. So he obeyed his boyfriend and pushed his lubed head inside, trying not to thrust right in all the way. Louis was far from virginal but Harry knew he topped and needed to adjust to the feeling.  
Sooner than he imagined Louis ankles were locked around his little bum pushing him forward to start moving. Louis started to jack himself off while Harry fucked him, groaning and grunting like he’s never heard. Soon Louis was coming all over his hand and chest; clenching purposefully tight on Harrys dick while he reached his climax, making Harry come almost instantly. 

Harry collapsed on top of Louis chest breathing extremely hard. Louis was to wrecked to say anything so he just kissed Harrys sweaty hair before plopping his head back down into the pillows. 

\-----

Later after they both showered and cooked some dinner they were now cuddled up in their bedroom which was first just Louis. 

“I love you.” Harry pulled away from Louis’s hold to look him in the eyes while he said it. 

“I love you too, baby.” Louis was genuinely smiling right then, he knew It was deemed wrong, and disgusting by others what the two were doing, and he would be the one who would have to pay the consequences if the wrong person found out, but he didn’t care he loved his unconventional boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3, got more than 400 hits in less than 24 hours, THANK YOU (:


End file.
